The Necklace
by TranquilDestruction
Summary: Clint Barton gives his daughter a necklace that used to belong to the one and only Natasha Romanoff. Just a one shot...for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is just a one shot, but I may continue it and turn it into a How I met your Mother type thing, well except for the fact that Lila isn't Natasha's kid…** —

"Lila! Could you come down here a moment!" Clint yelled at his daughter.

Lila came strolling in from the kitchen.

"What do you want, dad?" Lila sighed. Clint was facing out of the window twirling something in his fingers.

"Don't give me that attitude Ly, this is actually important." His tone was joking, but his daughter knew this was serious. She took a seat on the arm of a chair and watched as he turned around to face her, there was a look in his eye, one she had never seen before, a look of nostalgia. But Lila quickly shook that thought from her head, because,

"_What could her dad possibly be nostalgic about?" _Lila thought, "W_ell except for…no, he couldn't be talking about her…well could he?"_

"So, then what is this about? Lila asked cautiously, "If this is about mom's favorite vase I didn't have anything to do with it! It was Nathanial—"

"Lila," Clint laughed "You didn't do anything wrong." Lila visibly relaxed at this.

"But then why am I here?" Lila asked worry creeping back into her voice.

"Is it so wrong for a father to want to talk to his daughter?"

Lila just cocked an eyebrow.

"Fine you caught me, there is something important I wanted to talk to you about." Clint admitted.

"Continue" Lila prompted with a wave of her arm.

"Alright, alright no need to get antsy." Clint's voice got a bit shaky, "I was wondering if you would wear this.

Clint stuck out his hand and revealed a beautiful chain. It was a simple silver band that was connected at the bottom by a silver arrow pendant .

Lila looked at it curiously before a lightbulb went off in her head, "Wait isn—wasn't this Aun—"

"Your Aunt Natasha's necklace? Yes, it was."

Lila stared at it in shock. Mouth agape at the recovered piece of jewelry from her deceased Aunt.

There was an awkward silence after that with Lila wanting nothing more to ask why he was giving it to her her, of all people, and with Clint wanting nothing more than for her to ask anything other than that.

Lila cracked first she sighed and looked him in the eye, "Why are you giving it to me?"

"Well, you're my daugh—"

"Dad, why are you really giving it to me?"

Clint sighed and looked his daughter in the eyes, "Because you're Aunt Natasha was the strongest, bravest, smartest, most badass person I knew. The only person that has that much spirit in them is you."

Lila smiled. It was a true smile. Lila idolized her Aunt Natasha, well she did.

"Well I don't… I don't know what to say." Lila had silent tears down streaming down her cheeks. Everything about the chain just reminded her so much of her Aunt.

But the Lila's face grew worrisome. "Wait, what if Aunt Natasha didn't want me to wear her necklace? What if she—"

Lila was interrupted by a laughing Clint.

"Dad! This is serious!"

"Yeah.. yeah of course it is honey." Clint said through chuckles

"Dad!"

"Sweetheart, Your Aunt Natasha got that necklace from—you know what that part doesn't matter—what does is that necklace was meant for Nat's Daughter.

"But I thought Aunt Natasha couldn't have kids?"

"She couldn't."

"Well then how was it meant for her daughter,"

"Natasha was given that necklace even before the Avengers were created, like way before, but she always planned to pass it down to someone. The only problem was that she had no one to pass it down to." Clint stared at Lila with the most genuine expression she had ever seen on his face

"She had no one to pass it down to, until Laura had you."

"So it was always meant for…for me?"

"Who else would it be meant for?"

Clint slowly twirled the chain in his fingers

"Can I?" Lila asked motioning towards the necklace.

"Oh yeah, of course." Clint muttered thrusting it into her.

Lila put it around her neck, but couldn't manage to clasp it.

"Uh, dad would you mind." She asked motioning towards the necklace.

"Of course." Clint smiled while clasping the chain around Lila's neck. It just felt right that she would have it. It was just—

"Dad." Clint was jolted out of his stupor by his daughter waving a hand in front of his face.

"So, how do I look?" She asked cautiously, fiddling with the necklace.

"Stunning." Clint was so entranced by his daughter that he almost didn't hear her next question. Almost.

"Wait, where did this necklace even come from?"

Clint's face paled. For an expert spy he really did have a hard time lying to his daughter.

"Well…um…just take the damn thing!"

Lila snickered a watery laugh, "Dad what are you afraid to tell me?"

"Nothing."

"Then tell me where the necklace came from."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Lila sighed and jumped off of the chair arm. "Then I'm afraid you've left me no choice."

Lila walked over to Clint, stuck her bottom lip out in a frown, clasped her hands together, and widened her eyes.

"Please. Please..PLEASE! Ple—"

"Oh fine!" Clint yelled in aggravation "Curse those darn puppy dog eyes. You know how many interrogations I've gone through? Too many to count! Yet for some reason I can't resist those freaking puppy dog eyes. I mean—"

"DAD!"

"Fine, fine."

"So…."

"Oh right the story!" Clint looked at his daughter, and put a hand on her shoulder, "Lila this story is not a happy one. It involves death, destruction, blood. You know, the works. But, it also involves victories triumphs, secret agents, good and bad, and love."

"Dad, I'm 14 I can handle some story,"

"Okay then." Clint sighed and got a far off look in his eyes, "Well then I guess we'll have to start from the beginning than, won't we?"

Lila looked at him, and prompted him to go on.

"Well it all started when Fury told me about an agent that could possibly pose a threat to SHIELD, her name was Natasha Romanoff…


	2. UPDATE: SEQUEL

**Update: I will be adding a sequel to the necklace, Catching a Spider. Catching a spider is the story of how Clint met Natasha, and will include how he got her to join SHIELD. Of course, this can still be read as a one shot, but if you want to know the story that Clint tells to Lila...**


End file.
